This is what youv'e made me
by Teddy H2o
Summary: In 2 weeks Jimmy Neutron just found out that he's moving to California. In 2 weeks he'll be leaving Retro-Ville for good, before he leaves he tells Cindy how he really feels, only to get shot down in the worst possible way.


A/N This is my first Jimmy Neutron fanfic, please read and enjoy. Flames are not appreciated, but constructive criticism is. Be sure to leave a review.

Moving

That was the single word that he hadn't expected to come out of his parent's mouth. They couldn't be moving; it just wasn't possible. No, they couldn't be moving. He had just heard his parents wrong.

"Yeah Jimbo, just think of it you, me, your mother, and your sister living in a big 'ole house overlooking the sea in California," His father Hue began, "You'll have your own room and your own state of the art lab, and mom will be able to start that pie shop, and I can have all the duck statues you can ever imagine, I can even have real ducks, in fact I think I'll go order some right now off of that internet thingy." With that said he left the kitchen.

"You're kidding me right; we aren't actually moving are we?" Jimmy's voice had a pleading tilt to it. Judy Neutron nodded her head slowly and he put his head down on the kitchen table in defeat. Jimmy heard his mother sigh and then felt her weight on the seat next to him.

"Oh Jimmy this move will be for the better I promise, like your father said we'll be in a bigger house and you won't have to share with Reese," at the mention of his sister Jimmy's eyes moved to his mom's swollen stomach, "we can buy you anything you want now, you'll have fun in California." His mother said in a soft voice.

"When are we moving?"

"In two weeks, just think about it Jimmy, will you?"

"I'm telling you now I don't want to move, bigger house or not, can I go to Sheens' house?" Judy Neutron sighed as she nodded her consent. The boy genius left the kitchen without another word.

The walk to Sheen's house seemed to be much longer than usual. All the while Jimmy was thinking about the news his parents had given him. He didn't think that he could survive moving to California; not when things were starting to look up for him. He wasn't being picked on by his classmates anymore because of his genius and he grew 3 inches taller (it wasn't much and loads of people were taller than him, but it was better than his former height). He and his friends had plans for the school year, Three Amigops for Life! But the most important thing that he wanted to do this school year was tell Cindy Vortex how he felt about her. The blond girl made his heart stop beating and he could not breathe or think rationally around her. As his grandmother would say he was completely smitten and he was sure she felt the same way about him. Two weeks was not a lot of time to accomplish all of that, but he had to make it work. His thoughts ended when he realized that he was at Sheen's house. It was time to tell his friends his predicament and make plans for the next two weeks.

The two weeks passed in a blur to Jimmy. Boxes were packed and goodbyes were made, but he still had one more matter to attend to; telling Cindy how he felt. He spotted her in the middle of the lunchroom, sitting with Nick Dean, Betty Quinlin, Brittany Murphy and the rest of their crew. Jimmy sighed, why did she have to sit with them? He started to walk towards their table all the while fingering a black velvet box in his hand. In the box contained a jewellery set of his own design. A pair of round diamond studs, about a centimetre in length. And an 18 inch silver necklace with a hibiscus pendant at the end of it. The pendant was made of silver and at the end of the filaments where the pollen grains were located there were small diamonds. He had spent every hour of his free time making that jewellery set. He had to find pure coal deposit and age them by several hundred millions of years and the silver he melted down from a chain and bracelet that he had as a baby. It took a lot of work for him to finally finish the set and he just hoped it conveyed to Cindy how much he liked her.

Jimmy stood at the back of Cindy's chair when he reached the lunch table. He cleared his throat but the blonde did not turn around to acknowledge him, in fact none on the people at the table gave him the light of day. He cleared his throat again.

"Cindy can I talk to you?" he asked. There was still no response.

"Cindy, I have to talk to you, it's kind of important." The crickets were beginning to chirp.

"Cind-"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NERDTRON?!" She shouted finally. Jimmy cringed a little from how loud her voice was. Most of the cafeteria was looking at them with curiosity now.

"Can I talk to you please, in private?" He asked.

Cindy snorted into the milkshake she was drinking.

"Anything you want to say to me you can say it in front of my friends" the blonde finally said. The rest of the people at the table mumbled their agreement. Jimmy let out a long sigh.

"Fine, but can you at least stand to face me?" he figured why not let them hear what he was going to tell her, he was moving anyway. The sound of a chair scraping against linoleum shocked him out of his thoughts. Cindy crossed her arms and looked at him with a scowl and one eyebrow raised. Even if she did look like an evil witch right now, she looked hot to Jimmy.

"Okay, so umm Cindy we've known each other since kindergarten and our relationship hasn't really been the best but, these last few years have been really great, and I want you to know that I like you. Like, like you like you." The boy genius said all of that in one breathe. He looked up at Cindy and noticed that her expression was the same. The way she was watching him was beginning to unnerve him, why wasn't she saying anything?

"That has got to be the most pathetic thing that I have ever heard, who in the world would ever like you?, you have a head like E.T and a mouth like Chewbacca, you're short and flabby, why would I ever waste my time with you?!" venom was dripping from every word that was spat from Cindy's mouth. Everybody in the cafeteria went wide eyed and open mouthed at what Cindy said.

Jimmy felt tears prick the back of his eyes and it took everything in him to will them away. He heard people say that Cindy was changing but he didn't want to believe them, not even when it came from her close friends like Libby. He felt his eyes harden and when he spoke next his voice was ice cold.

"I heard people saying that you were turning into a bitch but I refused to believe it, now I can see for myself what a cold, empty bitch you really are" with that he started to walk out of the cafeteria, but before he could get far he remembered the velvet box he had with him. He turned around and tossed it at Cindy's feet then he left the cafeteria and the school, missing the slight pained look on the blonde girls' face.

Jimmy finally let the tears fall when he was in the safety of his own room. The pain he felt was like nothing he'd ever felt before, it didn't even hurt this bad when Sheen hit him and Carl with a brain blast when he was trying to become an evil overlord. The tears slowly stopped and the pain faded away into numbness. That was when Jimmy realized he could not let this happen to him again. He felt his heart harden. When they moved to California he would let people know that he wasn't one to be messed with. Fuck Cindy Vortex and all those other fuckers from Retro-Ville who, put him down.

He was James Isaac Neutron and he was nobody's bitch.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron


End file.
